


An Unfortunate Incident

by HSavinien



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Gross, Humor, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Adaar had an accident during their last outing and Sera is gleefully telling the world (starting with Dorian) all about it.
Relationships: Female Adaar & Dorian Pavus, Female Adaar & Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor & Sera (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	An Unfortunate Incident

Sera cackled, pounding Adaar on one muscled shoulder as Dorian slid into the seat across from them in the Herald's Rest. Adaar looked unusually sheepish for an eight foot tall woman. 

Dorian raised a perfect eyebrow to exactly the degree that warranted. "Do you care to share the joke?"

"Right!" Sera said gleefully. "I'm gonna tell him, and then I'm going to find Blackwall and see if I can't make his grumpy-britchesness catch a smile for once, and _then_ I'm going to tell Varric so he can put it in his book, and _then_ I'll tell miss fancy Josie and see if she drops her writing-board, and…"

"I'm going to tell Dorian myself if you don't get on with it," Adaar grumbled. 

"Fiiiine," Sera said. "So," she told Dorian, "you know how she usually fights dragons."

Dorian did, in fact, know how the Inquisitor preferred to place herself during dragon encounters. "Around the hindquarters region, yes."

"Right up under their arse, yeah." 

"So they can't see to claw me or breathe lightning or fire on me, and I'm inside the ring of wind they make by flapping," Adaar protested. 

"Yeah, yeah, up under their arse like a pervert. So, I'm on the ground. Bull's just got pitched into a bush and Vivi is beating a couple dragonlings off her like they said something snotty to her at a party, right? And the dragon's almost down and Adaar cracks it on the ankle with her shield. And it just keels over like they do, but before it falls, it  _ cacks _ itself! Just the biggest pile of shite you can imagine."

"Oh. Oh no," Dorian said.

"Oh  _ yes! _ Right on top of her, to waist deep!"

Adaar buried her face in her arms. She did look suspiciously well scrubbed. 

"She had to go wash off in the ocean before she could go near camp!" Sera chortled. "She nearly drowned!"

"I did not," Adaar complained. "I saw that wave coming a mile off. I just lost my balance trying to get my greaves off."

"Riiight. And you still smelled like a farmyard until you got back here and into the baths for an hour."

Adaar groaned. "How do you even know what a farmyard smells like?"

"'Cos of following you around all the stupid country bits, innit? Anyway, I'm going to find Blackwall. Try not to get covered in shite again soon, yeah?" Sera said. She clapped Adaar on the back and bounded out of the tavern to go recount the story to a new victim. 

Dorian patted Adaar on the hand. "I see it's been a trying day. Can I buy you a drink?"

"If it's not the Bull's headache-inducer, sure," she said. "Something that kills my sense of smell wouldn't hurt. I still need to clean my armor. Again."

"And the best of luck to you in that endeavor," Dorian told her, and went to fetch her a strong drink. Clearly he'd made a good choice staying in Skyhold this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> My continued adventures in giving in-world development for game mechanics/choices.


End file.
